


Swimming Against the Tide

by qualitycollect



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualitycollect/pseuds/qualitycollect
Summary: A world where Isak is a little less accepting of himself and everything takes a little extra work.





	Swimming Against the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've ever written. Hope it's Ok!

Isak was fucked.

Like – so completely screwed Mahdi was going to kill him.

Or at least make Isak hand over a thousand kroner that he definitely didn’t have, he shouldn’t have even had to take the weed in the first place.

Isak had not been having a great couple of months, to put it lightly. His parents’ marriage had fallen apart along with his mother’s mind and Isak by the time he was finished his first semester of secondary school Isak found his childhood home had gone. He ended up living in this guy Eskild’s basement for a couple of long and cold months, not that Isak was complaining, it was still better then living back home with just his mad mum to keep him company.

Thing’s had been better recently thought, Isak had a room outside of the basement for starters, add to that a solid group of friends and almost no contact with his parents and all in all things were looking pretty.

Or at least they were looking good, until Eva’s party got busted last week and Isak had been forced to hide Mahdi’s stash at Eva’s and it had somehow ended up in the hands of Sana. Isak didn’t think he had ever spoken to Sana before today and he would never have guessed that she would be willing to smuggle drugs out of parties. People really never are what they seem.

And yeah maybe he should be grateful to Sana for hiding it from the police, but in fairness she was now blackmailing Isak so he figured he didn’t have to be too fucking grateful.

The last thing Isak wanted to do was go to Vilde’s stupid _Kosegruppa_ meeting, and really there was no guarantee that Sana would give Isak the weed back if he did attend. But it looked like this was Isak’s only option. And fuck it, it wasn’t just Isak whose presence she was demanding this Friday.

 

**The Cat Hooker and his Friends**

 

Isak:

_Sana’s got the goods_

Jonas:

 

Mahdi:

_You’re joking_

Isak:

_She took it from Eva’s to make sure the cops didn’t get it_

 

Magnus:

[fuck the police](http://gph.is/1c4yyGQ)

_Wait what are we talking about_

Jonas:

_The weed_

_Keep up Magnus_

Mahdi:

_But what’s the situation_

_Is she giving it back?_

Isak:

_Yeah it’s chill_

_We just have to go to Vilde’s revue group on Friday_

Magnus:

_Vilde?_

Mahdi:

_Serious?_

_Nah Bro that’s lame_

Jonas:

_Yoooo that’s fucking badass bro_

_Who knew Sana was such a baller_

Isak:

_Apparently_

_So we have to go_

No surprise the boys leave him on read. He knew it was going to be a hard sell to get them to kosegruppa, but fuck it’s not like he could stand it on his own. Maybe he can get Magnus to come at least by dropping Vilde’s name a couple more times.

 

* * *

 

 

None of the guys show up.

Isak’s not surprised, he can’t even believe he’s here, sitting in this dark room surrounded by theater nerds and Eva’s friend.

The thing about kosegruppa was it was boring, painfully boring. Isak couldn’t imagine somewhere he wanted to be less than sitting under the florescent lights of this grey, high school classroom on a _Friday night_.  

Isak check’s his phone again, skimming over his so called friends excuses. The time reads 7:13 which means Isak has already been here for an entire 13 minutes and the thing hasn’t even started yet.

“Hey!”

Emma’s voice startles Isak out of his sulk, his body immediately tenses up. This night could not get any worse.

“Hey” Isak drawls, slow and nervous.

Him and Emma had hooked up at a party last weekend. Well, almost hooked up. Isak stomach clenched at the memory, he hadn’t planned on hooking up with anyone that night. But he had gone on to the boys about her being the only girl attractive enough to meet his standards, so when she walked into the bathroom he had to go for it. Isak had no plans to hook up with her again, he hadn’t even planned to speak to her again. He had tried the whole girlfriend thing with Sara Nørstelien last year and the experience was not one he was keen on repeating.

Isak slowly tuned back into Emma’s babbling, trying to look interested in whatever she’s rambling on about.

“Yeah so, are you here alone or – cause me and my friends are siting over there…” Emma leads off suggestively. Isak quickly racks his brain trying to find a way out of what is quickly becoming the absolute worst case scenario, sparing some brain power to curse the boys out again for leaving him in this situation.

“Ok, so I guess we’ll start now!” Vilde calls, saving Isak who smiles tightly at Emma as she heads back to her friends.

Isak looks at his phone again, as Vilde nervously introduces herself and explains just exactly what the point of _kosegruppa_ is. Honestly the more Isak hears the more he wants to get the fuck out of here. As Isak looks up he catches Emma’s eye across the room, she smiling at him and Isak can’t take this anymore.

As soon as Vilde mentions “love games” Isak’s done. He gets up and leaves.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Sana chirps as she drops into the seat next to Isak in Biology class the next week. “Did you enjoy _Kosegruppa_? I was looking for you at the end but you must have left in a hurry.”

She definitely knows he left early, Isak thinks to himself, but that doesn’t mean Isak’s about to admit to anything. “Yeah, I didn’t see the point in staying after I had filled my contractual obligation” Isak bights back.

“I didn’t see any of your boys there”

“Well it’s not like I can control what they do, can I!”

“Control your hoes” Sana quips in English, “Is all I’m saying”

“Look” Isak begins, switching to a whisper as class starts. “I’m done with this; I don’t even buy my own weed cause it’s too much hassle this is ten times more annoying. Keep the weed if you want, I’m sick of this.”

“Yeah, so am I.” Sana replies softly, “I’ll give it back. And you don’t have to come to _Kosegruppa_ again, so you can calm down.”

“Serious?” Isak exclaims, “You’ll give it back, just like that?”

“Did I not just say that” Sana responds, shooting Isak an exasperated look.

“Well… let’s have it then” Isak’s still not sure exactly what’s going, but he wants to get that weed back before whatever’s happening ends.

“I’m not gonna give it back now, _here_ , in school! I’m not stupid” Sana looks at Isak like he’s an idiot, Isak thinks that’s a look he should probably get used to. “Come over to my house when you finish today and I’ll give it to you there.”

“Alright –” Isak starts to reply, but before he can finish their teacher interrupts them: “Sana, Isak, class has started, you guys need to pay attention.”

 

* * *

 

Sana’s place turns out to not be too much of a detour for Isak, he only has to get off a couple tram stops early, but it’s just another thing he has to do for this stupid weed. At this point Isak never wants to smoke again, the entire situation has been such a headache.

Stopping in front of Sana’s apartment building Isak pulls out his phone to tell her he’s outside.

 

**Sana**

 

Isak:

_I’m outside_

Sana:

_Why didn’t you just ring the bell?_

Isak:

_Sorry I didn’t know you conducted your drug deals in your home that you share with your parents_

Sana:

_Just come up._

Isak finds Sana waiting in her front doorway with an exasperated look on her face. “Managed to walk up ok?”

Isak just rolls his eyes and follows Sana into the house. He can hear voices coming from the living room. Isak catches a glimpse of the boys making all the noise through the living room door, lots of long legs and black hoodies. He sees a flash of blonde hair and then they’re at Sana’s room.

Sana walks over to her desk and fishes the weed out of the back of her top drawer, holding it out to Isak with a smirk.

“This time don’t leave it poorly hidden at any of your friend’s parties” Sana remarks with a smirk.

“’ _Poorly hidden_ ’ no one would have ever found that weed if you had just left it there” Isak teases back.

“Just say thank you and get out” Sana laughs

Isak salutes and backs out of her room, turning in the hall to head home, finally done with this weed drama, but before he makes it Isak finds his world thrown off its axis as he slams into someone. It’s all hard chests and sharp elbows as Isak struggles to stay standing as his body feel the impact of the crash.

“Jesus, Fuck!” Isak exclaims.

“Sorry sorry sorry” the other crash victim exclaims, his hands reaching out to grab Isak’s biceps and stopping him from falling.

Warmth spreads through Isak’s body, starting from the stranger’s hands. Slightly dazed Isak looks up at, objectively speaking, a very attractive boy, anyone would notice that he looks like a Calvin Klein model, it doesn’t say anything about Isak to notice that. At least that’s what he tells himself.

“Are you alright?” the blonde boy asks. Isak begins to tune back into his surroundings noticing the hall is filled with the laughter of the boy’s friends.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine” Isak murmurs, quickly pulling out of the boys grip now that he on solid ground. The warmth quickly dissipates from Isak’s body, another thing Isak will definitely not examine too closely. “I’m just, uh, heading out.”

“Who are you?” one of the other boys asks, the tone of his voice isn’t rude or accusatory, he just sounds genially curious, but his friends still burst into laughter. The blonde boy has not stopped staring at Isak, making Isak blush out of embarrassment, he thinks, there’s probably something left on his face. Why else would he blush?

“Not to be rude” Another boy in the hallway throws in, his voice carrying a hint of laughter.

“I’m Sana’s, uh… lab partner” Isak kind of asks, not sure exactly what he’s allowed to say here, “I just had to, uh… grab some stuff from her.”

“Isak was just borrowing notes” Sana’s voice suddenly joins the, what seems like, 100s of other filling the hallway. “And now he’s leaving.”

“I’m on my way out too” The blonde boy suddenly adds, Isak looks at his face for a second before he quickly looks away. “Walk outside with me?”

“Uh, yeah… Thanks for the, uh, notes, Sana.”

The two boys make their way out of the house, Isak’s companion shouts out his goodbyes to the boys he’s leaving behind but other than that the two don’t talk, until:

“Are you going to the tram stop?”

“Uh, yeah”

“Perfect! We can walk together” The tall boy responds with a grin that reaches his eyes. The two boys turn down the road. This other boy is definitely walking too close to Isak, Isak thinks, their shoulders brushing every couple steps, no sense of personal space at all and honestly it’s just rude. Some people don’t like being touched and people should respect that, Isak thinks indignantly, this boy should definitely not be so close and it’s not weird for Isak to think that.

They continue in silence for a while. Isak getting more and more agitated and awkward, really feeling like the tension is just building. This other boy does not look bothered at all, Isak’s not sure but he thinks this boy might actually be humming to himself.

“You go to Nissan right? With Sana” This boy asks as they reach the tram stop.

“Yeah, second year.” Isak answers, this boy is still way to close to him, it’s honestly making Isak uncomfortable, it’s like his skin is on fire.

“What class did you need notes for?”

“Uh… Notes? What?” Isak asks genuinely having no idea what this boy is talking about.

“From Sana?” This guy adds, looking at Isak like he’s an idiot as it finally clicks what the hell he’s talking about.

“Ooh yeah, uh, truth I was just picking weed that Sana had saved from the cops for me.” Isak admits and then adds “But don’t tell anyone else about that maybe, I think she might kill me.”

“No.” He’s laughing and looking at Isak disbelieving, “Sana Bakkoush just carried out a drug deal in her home and none of us knew about it?!” His voice keeps rising throughout his sentence, sounding more and more disbelieving. “Serious?”

“Yeah!” Isak answers with a laugh, eyes sweeping over the other boy’s face before he quickly moves them back to the ground.

“No, no way, you’re not serious”

“No it’s true” Isak insists, still laughing, opening the top of his bag and tilting it towards Even giving him a glimpse of the drugs inside.

“No, wow, I can’t believe this. Never would have thought Sana would be hiding drugs for people.”

“Yeah… You don’t know the half of it” Isak trails off. The tram pulls into the station as both boys stand.

“You’ll have to tell me about it sometime.” The boy says as Isak begins to board the tram, turning back Isak notices the boy isn’t following him, “Aren’t you coming?”

“No I don’t take the tram” The tall boy says as he turns away leaving Isak wondering what the hell just happened and feeling strangely disappointed about the fact that he doesn’t know the guy’s name.


End file.
